Fated Meetings
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Gilgamesh had another friend? What if this friend was the royal mage of Uruk of Gilgamesh's court, what if he was a misplaced wizard who just wanted a friend? Meet Virgil Elymas, the royal mage of Uruk and friend to Gilgamesh and Enkidu, he is also the missing boy-who-lived. WARNINGS: There will be slash in this story, is you don't like Slash then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

I thought I'd give the Fate series a go with my version of a Harry Potter crossover!

**SUMMARY**: What if Gilgamesh had another friend? What if this friend was the royal mage of Uruk of Gilgamesh's court, what if he was a misplaced wizard who just wanted a friend? Meet Virgil Magnus, the royal mage of Uruk and friend to Gilgamesh and Enkidu, he is also the missing boy-who-lived.

Now, I will mostly be doing this based on the Fate Zero and Stay night animes. This story is also Inspired by **Sakurademonalchemist's** story **Queen of Conquerors** (I love that story and wished it would update).

So, sorry if some things are not very accurate or if someone's personality is not fully correct but I will try my best to stick close to someones original personality as I can but I can't make any guarantees.

**LOOKS and other stuff**:

What Virgil/Harry will look like will be on the cover, he will also have the armor of Fate/Prototype Archer(Gilgamesh) only change the red fabric to emerald green and add in a white shirt with golden details and a white hood with a golden rim that when up hides his upper face. The armor is also what he will be summoned in when he is chosen for the grail war.

His staff is The Priestess Staff from Goblin Slayer only change the blue gems to green and he has Prototype Archer(Gilgamesh) weapon Enki which were gifted to him by Gilgamesh after mastering the art of the blades and bows.

He can be summoned as any class except for

**WARNINGS**: Messing with ages, timelines, bashing of Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Protective Gilgamesh, violence, sexual themes, swearing,

**PAIRING**: This will be a three-way pairing between Enkidu/Virgil/Gilgamesh, it's a pairing I wanna try.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, I only own my Oc's that I make and my story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter** 1: Prologue

**CITY OF BABYLON**

It was the early morning as the sun rose over the land, the people o the city began to rise. Among them the king of the city, Gilgamesh also awoke. The king lay upon his bed of the finest quality, he groans before opening his ruby eyes as the sun hit him. He yawns before sitting up, the silk sheets pooling around his waist as his naked upper half soaked up the sunlight that greeted the room.

The king was about to get up when a knock was heard, Gilgamesh growls and was about to yell when a smooth almost soothing voice spoke up.

"Rise and shine my king, it is a busy day today," The door opens as a person enters the room.

The person was a male, he looked to be 25-years-old with exotic feathers such as fair skin that seemed to hold a hidden glow to it. His hair was as black as a raven feather and currently held in a small ponytail with a thin bit of fabric, his eyes were a stunning emerald green that seemed to put the gem to shame that also glowed with the hidden power that his skin held. His outfit was a simple white cotton top and pants with a golden moon cycle necklace and small crescent earrings that hung from his ears, his knee-length white pants were held up by a high-quality rope as his feet were covered by knee-length brown sandals. (Think knee length Greek style shoes)

This was Virgil Elymas, Gilgamesh's mage, and childhood friend. The mage was the only one who could talk Gilgamesh down from a rage apart from their other friend Endiku who was around somewhere at the moment.

"Hm, busy? Remind me of what is happening in my kingdom today," Gilgamesh said as Virgil walked closer to the bed.

"Today there is a festival to celebrate the harvesting season, everyone is preparing the kingdom as we speak," Virgil said as he held up his hands and in a blue glow, a piece of parchment appeared in his hands.

"We have some nobles coming to celebrate as well as priests bringing the best dancers he can find, the food is slowly being prepared for tonight's feast, there are other forms of entertainment but I have yet to collect the list of them yet," Virgil read as he spoke and in doing so missed the figure sneaking into the room.

Gilgamesh did and sent the figure a nod as he leans back looking back at Virgil with a glint in his eyes as the figure moved until it was directly behind Virgil.

"And then we-Ah!" Virgil yelled as he was suddenly tackled to the bed next to Gilgamesh.

Virgil quickly rolled around to look at who tackled him only to sigh when he saw Enkidu above him, the green haired male smiles as he sat on Virgil's legs pinning him to the bed.

"Must you tackle me Enkidu?" Virgil asked as Gilgamesh moved and sat behind him as he sat up.

"Hmm, it was too good to pass up and I finally finished mastering that spell you've been teaching me," Enkidu said as he canceled the silencing spell he had been using.

"Well done with the spell but next time show me without the added tackle," Virgil said with a small huff as Enkidu chuckles.

Virgil then gasped as arms wrapped around his chest and pinned his upper arms, he looked over his shoulder at Gilgamesh as the king smirks before capturing Virgil's lips in a kiss making the royal mage groan before kissing back as Enkidu moved and began undoing his clothing.

"Ah! Wait!" Virgil said only to grunt as Enkidu claimed his lips this time.

"We have missed our session together, we are making up for it now," Gilgamesh said as he kicked the sheets off himself.

"Yes, we can deal with the tasks later," Enkidu said as he pulled back to admire his lovers as he rid Virgil of his clothing.

"You two can be such trouble makers I swear," Virgil said but with a smile as no real bite in his words as Enkidu rid himself of his clothing.

The morning was spent between the three lovers in Gilgamesh's room as the other servants went about their business, they already knew of the relationship between their King, his friend and the royal mage so it was no surprise when Virgil was seen in casual white robes later on with a small limp but he did look a bit smug at the bite mark left on Enkidu's neck.

When the evening rolled in the festival started as Gilgamesh now dressed sat on his throne at the front of his temple watching his people celebrate, Enkidu was to his left in his own clothing but with some added jewelry and Virgil to his right in his armor and clothing watching on with a smile his staff and weapons were absent.

The dancers came out and put on a show for the king as Virgil ordered for some wine to be brought to them, he then turns to Gilgamesh who was watching the dancers with mild interest.

"Are the dancers not to your liking my king?" Virgil asked as Gilgamesh looked over at him.

"Hm, they are mildly entertaining, but I am growing bored of this festival," Gilgamesh said as he looked back over the festivities.

"I see, if so then I will ask the servants to prepare your chamber," Virgil said as Enkidu chuckles.

Gilgamesh smiled as he waved his hand a clear sign to Virgil for him to continue and carry out that task, Virgil bows before leaving as his king and friend watched the festival.

The royal mage smiled as he walked towards the king's chamber, he paused by a window to look out at the ground below. He could still remember how he became the royal mage and how he met his king.

He had once been a child living on the edge of the city of Uruk, he had lived in a simple home with an old woman who was a mage herself took him in. She treated him like her own grandson, he treasured his time with her since she found him.

She had found him one morning out in a field of crops, he had been in strange ripped up clothing with cuts and bruises and a bleeding cut on his forehead that had bled a black liquid. She took him inside with the help of her friends and began treating his cuts and changing his clothing when he awoke the lady and her friends discovered that he lacked memories with the only exception being the memory of how old he was.

The lady who later became his grandmother, Eilina, was the one to name him Virgil and give him her last name. She was the first to spot the evil spirit that was anchored in the healing cut on his forehead, she used a cleansing ritual to banish the evil and this let his head heal.

He lived and studied the art of magic and it's many forms after Eilina discovered his strong magic, it only grew stronger as he practiced and studied. He could still remember the day his grandmother gave him the staff he now uses, of course, it went through some upgrades since then but at its core, it was still the same staff she gave him.

It was when he met Gilgamesh that his life changed, he had been in the forest near his home practicing his magic when he felt a flare of energy. At the time he thought it was someone in distress and had raced over to help, he was shocked to discover a young Gilgamesh slaying some assassins but he had missed one that was sneaking up behind him. Virgil quickly took action and used a fire spell to hit the assassin behind Gilgamesh thus alerting the young prince to the threat and letting him slay the assassin.

Gilgamesh then turned to Virgil his look of anger changing to one of curiosity, Virgil introduces himself before using his magic to heal the minor cuts Gilgamesh gained. Gilgamesh later followed Virgil back to his home and met his grandmother, she made a good impression on Gilgamesh since while she was old she was still powerful enough to give any youngster's a good thrashing and beat down.

After that Gilgamesh visited twice before he decided to make Virgil his royal mage once he finished his apprenticeship under his grandmother. Which took 5 years to do, he then with his grandmother's blessings went to stay with Gilgamesh.

He shared many trials and adventures with Gilgamesh as they grew into adulthood with Gilgamesh being king and he being his royal mage, he learned how to wield weapons and expanded his knowledge of magic and abilities.

Virgil blushed a bit as he remembers when he started to fall in love with his king, it had started as a childish crush as kids but it later grew into stronger feelings as he got older. When Enkidu joined them his feelings for the green haired male also grew, it confused him since he did not know who to love but in the end, he decided to put his feelings aside until he was sure on what his heart wanted.

It wasn't until an assassination attempted on Gilgamesh's birthday that things changed, it had been a nice day with Gilgamesh being entertained by dancers at the celebration as Virgil was showing Enkidu some magic spell that he could learn when a group of five cloaked people arrived and caused panic. Gilgamesh reacted quickly and took out two of them while Virgil and Enkidu managed to kill the last three only to learn that there was a sixth assassin, this assassin had snuck up behind Virgil in the panic and stabbed the mage but ended up hitting his shoulder since Virgil at the last minute sensed someone behind him and move just enough to avoid a lethal blow.

Of course, the blade caused some damage and was poisoned, Enkidu was the one to kill the assassin as Gilgamesh shouted out orders while summoning the healers as Virgil passed out from the poison. It was thanks to a combined effort of Enkidu's new healing magic and the resident healers that Virgil survived, he later awoke in his king's room.

This lead to both Enkidu and Gilgamesh confessing to the royal mage who was a bit tired from the healing but awake enough to return their feelings, he made a full recovery but was stuck in bed for a few days but this time for _other_ reasons.

Virgil sighs as he moved away from the window to continue with his job, he found the servants and told them of their new task to which they quickly left to do.

The royal mage then checked on the bedchamber after it was complete and found it to be up to his king's standards. He was about to turn and leave when arms wrapped around his waist, he gasped feeling hands sneak under his top and trace his muscles.

"Such a tempting yet powerful sight you are, my mage," Gilgamesh said as he whispered into Virgil's ear.

"Ah, Gil, your still not satisfied after this morning are you?" Virgil said as a hand went lower and into his pants making him grunt.

"No, I need more and Enkidu has already retired to his chamber for the night," Gilgamesh said as he moved to nip at Virgil's neck.

"I see, ugh, let me get my armor off I don't want it being damaged like last time," Virgil said making Gilgamesh huff but pull away.

The last time Gilgamesh got like this it ended with his armor being partly ruined and his clothing ripped up, it was a pain to fix afterward.

After taking his armor and clothing off Virgil was pushed onto the bed as both the king and royal mage kept themselves entertained through the night, both unaware of the futures to come or the trails they would face.

They would be unaware of the goddess Ishtar trying to make Gilgamesh her husband only to be rejected since he had his lovers, angered by this she discovered who his lovers were and killed Virgil with a poisoned arrow as he was teaching some young magic users. This would enrage both Gilgamesh and Enkidu who went after Ishtar as she unleashed the Bull of Heaven upon Gilgamesh's people, this would lead to them defeating the bull but the gods taking Enkidu in retribution and setting Gilgamesh off on his long quest.

But for now, the king of Uruk and his mage lost themselves in each other as the night went on with only the stars and moon as witnesses to this active night.

* * *

Done!

I hope you like this because it's gonna be a first for me, also, be ready for a possessive Gilgamesh in the future. Also, how does the idea of Enkidu being rebirthed as Luna Lovegood's sibling sound?

Until the next chapter my fellow readers and writers!

This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter!

In this, we are jumping straight into the fourth rail war!

Also, be ready for a little bit of a twist as to who I'm choosing as the Master of Caster.

(**Note**! I just reread this and noticed I put 'Golden and red' armor instead of 'Golden and green armor' sorry! I've changed it now!)

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, I only own my Oc's that I make and my story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter** 2: Summonings

**MODERN DAY JAPAN**

**NIGHT TIME**

It was night time in Japan as people went about their business, from work to tourists enjoying a night out or to people simply out for a late night stroll, all were unaware of the war hidden beneath their feet or the secret magical world that is hidden away and in plain view.

Inside an abandoned warehouse stood three figures, four if you count one small figure in one of the figure's arms. In the middle of the warehouse was a ritual circle being made from the blood of chickens, the figure doing it nods as he finished and threw the dead bird onto a pile nearby.

The figure moved making the moonlight hit him, it showed a young man around 19-years-old with short and spiky brown hair and fair skin tone with light blue eyes. His build was that of a runner with lean but toned muscles showing he worked out, his outfit was a white T-shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans with a brown belt and white and black trainers.

He wiped his hands before turning to face the circle, he held up his right hand to show a red symbol on the back of his hand.

The young man took a deep breath before he started to speak and chant.

"_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill, repeat five times but when each is filled destroy it,_

__for the elements silver and iron the foundation stone and the Archduke of pacts, __

__and for my great master, Schweinorg, raise a wall against the wind and close the gates of four directions.__

_Come_ _forth from the crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom._

_Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny!_

__If you heed the Grails call and obey my will and reason, then answer my call!__

__An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. __

__I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!__

___Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power!___

____Come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!____"

He yelled the last bit while holding up his right arm as a light engulfed the warehouse making everyone cover their eyes when the light fades the young man uncovers his eyes to see someone standing in the circle.

The person was a male in golden and emerald green armor/clothing, a feeling of power radiated off him as he held a staff in hand as a emerald green and golden hood hid the man's upper face.

"I ask of you, are you, my master?" The man asked looking at the young man.

"Yes, I am the one who summoned you, I am Derek Granger," Derek said as he held up his hand to show his command seals.

"I am Virgil Elymas or in this war the servant known as Caster, my powers are yours to use," Caster said giving a small bow as the contract was complete.

The servant then steps out of the circle as Derek grins, yes! He got the strongest of the Caster class, he had been aiming for Merlin since he was the second strongest but this was even better!

"Oh, Caster I would like for you to meet my family," Derek said as he leads his new servant over to the other figures.

The first was a man, he looked to be in his late thirties going forties, he had short brown hair with a five O'clock shadow beard and lightly tanned skin. He had a runner build and wore a nice dark blue suit, he gave off an air of a fighter. This was David Granger the current head of the Granger clan which was among one of the rare mage clans in England, they prized knowledge and hard work when it came to magecraft and were well known for creating various elemental spells.

Beside him was his wife, Emily Granger, who had shoulder-length soft brown hair and forest green eyes. She had a swimmer build and had on a white shirt with lack cardigan with blue jeans and brown shoes and brown belt, Emily unlike her husband was a witch and powerful in her own right with a talent for healing and charms. In her arms was their youngest family member, 5-year-old Hermione Granger who was watching Virgil with wide brown eyes and a head full of brown hair in a white top and blue pants with white and black shoes.

Emily put her daughter down as she started wriggling around, she chuckles as Hermione hid behind her legs.

"Virgil this is my Father, David Granger the head of my family and my mother Emily Granger," Derek said as Virgil shared a brief handshake with both of them.

"It is an honor to meet you, I never thought I would get to meet the Mage of Uruk," David said as Virgil chuckles.

"The honor is mine," Virgil said as he reached up and pushed his hood back to show his black hair and emerald green eyes, his hair was in its usual small ponytail.

He then noticed Hermione, smiling he knelt down asking "And who is this little lady?"

"This is our daughter, Hermione, Come on dear don't be shy," Emily said as Hermione blushed before moving from behind her mother.

"H-hello! Nice to meet you," Hermione said a bit shy as Virgil chuckles, he loved kids and this little girl was adorable.

"Hello, I'm Virgil little one, I'll be helping your brother for a while," Virgil said as Hermione nods.

"Yeah! Are you gonna help big brother win a big prize?" Hermione asked as Derek smiles at his little sister, he was glad his parents had explained the whole Grail War to Hermione in a way she would understand.

"I am, hey, do you know any magic?" Virgil asked making Hermione nod her shyness leaving her as she thought about her favorite subject.

"Yes! I love magic! I'm learning about little spells because Daddy said I have to wait till I'm bigger before I can use big spells! Do you know any spells?" Hermione asked as Virgil nods while Hermione parents watched in amusement.

"I do, wanna see one?" Virgil asked making the little girl nod with a smile.

Virgil held up his hand and summoned multiple balls of light in all different colors and let them fly around the warehouse, Hermione squeals before chasing after them as the adults chuckle. Virgil stood up as he watched the girl play, he then turned to Derek.

"When will we start?" Virgil asked as the adults grew serious.

"Right now you are the first to be summoned which gives us a bit of time to prepare, you and I will be moving to a safe house that will be our base of operation in Fuyuki," Derek explained as Emily moved away to keep an eye on Hermione.

"Right, I will set up familiers to act as spies to keep an eye on the other masters, it will help us gather the information we need," Virgil said as he de-summoned his staff in golden particles and summoned leather book he made in his younger years and began looking through his personal spells.

"I will leave this war to you, Derek, do our clan proud but above all and as your father, please survive this war I would rather lose a chance for the Holy Grail then lose my son," David said making Derek nod.

"I will do my best," Derek said as Emily walks back over with Hermione.

"But there is one thing that needs to be done before everything else," Emily said making the males look at her as she smiles.

"And what is that dear?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, shopping of course! We can't have Virgil running around in his armor now can we?" Emily said as the Granger males shared a look while Virgil looked on confused.

'_Why are they turning pale?_' Virgil thought as he looked between the Grangers, this shopping couldn't be any different from the market place in Uruk right?

**THE NEXT DAY**

'_I take it back, that was horrible! But worth it_' Virgil thought as he stood in a clothing shop that he and his master had escaped into.

He walked over to the mirror and looked himself over, he had to admit the modern day clothing was nice and comfortable but he did wonder why Mrs. Granger insisted he wears a black suit with an emerald green undershirt something about it bringing his eyes out or something like that. (He has Fate Zero Saber's black suit only replace the black undershirt with an emerald green one)

"Sorry Virgil, my mother tends to go overboard with shopping," Derek said as he began to look through the men's clothing.

"It is alright, though it was an experience, I must say the clothing of this era is nice with great mobility," Virgil said as he turns to his master.

"Yeah, but not everyone wears suits and day to day basis so I'm getting you some casual clothing to wear too," Derek said as he picked out some simple but nice clothing for Virgil.

After buying the clothing Derek took Virgil to the safe house and helped his parents unpack the food and other items he would need, Virgil was busy helping Hermione with learning her Norse runes and thanks to his knowledge and magic he picked up the runes easily.

"Okay, you did really well Hermione, just need to work on keep your hand steady as you draw," Virgil said as he patted Hermione on the head making her giggle.

"I will! Thank you for your help, Uncle Virgil!" Hermione said shocking Virgil, she had only known him for a day and she was already calling him uncle?

'_I wonder if it has anything to do with my charisma? Well, I don't mind_' Virgil said as he knelt down.

"I think the little lady deserves a prize for all her hard work," Virgil said as he held up his hand and focused.

Hermione watched as a golden glow came from Virgil's hand before a golden light forms it floats up before taking shape, it looked like a mini-version of Virgil's staff it was around the size of a tennis ball it was also connected to a golden chain.

"Here, think of it as both a good luck charm and a bit of protection," Virgil said as he placed it around Hermione's neck.

"Thank you! I'll treasure it always!" Hermione said hugging Virgil before running off to show her parents.

Virgil smiles as he stood up, it would be sad to see her go but it was for Hermione' safety. She could not be in the city while the Holy Grail War was on, shaking his head Virgil decided to get to work on making some familiars.

He would need to make one for the air, one for the ground, one for water, and one for the night. He walked through the safe house which was a two-story manor built on the edge of Fuyuki, it was still within the area of the city so they were safe. He arrived at his own workshop and began to gather the ingredients he would need.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Virgil cleaned his hands as he stood in front of four newly created familiers, each one made to blend in with their element.

The familiar of air was a crow, it was average size and was hopping around acting like the bird it was made after. It was named Alvis and male.

The familiar of the ground was a black cat, the car lacked a collar and was perfect for getting into places and not look out of place. It was named Eris and female.

The familiar of water was a water snake, though not native to Japan Virgil made the familiar so it could withstand both cold and hot temperatures and gave it the ability to change it's coloring if need be when spying. It was named Nedra and female.

The last familiar, the familiar of the night, was an owl that was based on the Ural owls that were native to Japan. It was named Hunapo and male.

The only way to tell that there were familiars were their eyes, they had the same emerald green colored eyes that he had. It was a side effect of his magic bringing them to life.

"You know what to do, spy on the other masters and gather information on them," Virgil said as the familiars made noises of agreement before leaving.

The cat went out of the open window, the crow picked up the snake and carried it out to take the snake to a body of water and the owl flew out to the nearby forest to wait for the night.

"You work fast," Derek said as he entered the room.

"The faster the better, once we find out who the masters are then we can act and take them out," Virgil said as Derek nods.

"I agree, come on, let's start updating the defenses I sleep better at night knowing we won't get any unpleasant visitors," Derek said as Virgil nods picking his staff up and followed his master out of the room.

He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder and with a smirk he snapped his fingers making the window slam shut, he then went on his way as he began talking with his master about the current defense wards and how they should update them.

* * *

Done!

I hope you guys liked my master for Caster, Virgil is officially summoned for the grail war but I will be adding in a twist later.

In the next chapter, Virgil's familiars report in and the battles start.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter is here! Enjoy!

In this chapter, Virgil's familiars report in and the battles start.

Also, Virgil won't be fighting himself just yet he'll make his first appearance later so, for now, he is gathering intel and saving his energy.

Also, I forgot to mention, in the pairing between Gilgamesh/Virgil/Enkidu is that Enkidu is submissive, Virgil is the Sub-dom, and Gilgamesh is dominant to both Virgil and Enkidu.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, I only own my Oc's that I make and my story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 3: Fights and Intel

**FUYUKI**

**NIGHT TIME**

It was night time at the Granger safe house as Derek sat inside a living room, a big table was in front of him with many notes and information spread across it. He was currently in a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt, he was busy gathering as much intel on the war as he could.

Beside him sat in a chair was Virgil he was dressed similar to Derek at the moment, his eyes closed as he leaned back in the chair. He was right now communicating with his familiars as they relayed what they have learned or seen, he would look through their eyes but he could only do that one at a time so he decided just to relay the words that were sent to him.

The other servants had been summoned 3 days ago and were on the move to Fuyuki, Virgil hums as he got some more intel on the master of Lancer.

"Lancer's master, Archibald has just signed into a hotel a rather fancy one," Virgil said as his crow, Alvis sat on the building opposite the hotel watching it.

"Right, location?" Derek asked as Virgil gave the address before he tilted his head.

"The master of Rider, Waver is trying to keep his servant from causing trouble, hehe, poor kid," Virgil said as Derek winced having learned who the kid summoned and mentally wished the boy the best of luck.

"What of the masters of Saber, Assassin, and Archer?" Derek asked as he pulled out a book and placed it on the table.

"The master of Assassin is on the move while the master of Archer is held up in his home and the master of Saber has yet to arrive in Fuyuki, all three servants are unknown," Virgil said as he frowns.

"Something wrong?" Derek asked as he looked over from a map he was looking at.

"I think Assassin is becoming wary of Hunapo I think he can sense that he is a familiar," Virgil said as a figure appeared beside the master of Assassin, Kirei Kotomine, he was all black with a white skull masked fixed to his head.

"I have a visual on Assassin, he has black skin and blends in with the night he has a white skull masked affixed to his face," Virgil said as Derek began rummaging around the history books he had as fast as he could.

"Call Hanupo away or at least to a distance so Assassin can't sense him," Derek said making Virgil nod and sent Hanupo away but the bird stayed close enough to hear things.

"Skull mask, assassin roots, ah! Did he look like this?" Derek asked as Virgil opens his eyes, they glowed with power before calming down as he got up and went over to Derek as he handed him a book.

"Yes, that is close to what he looked like," Virgil said as Derek got the book back and read out the name.

"Hassan-i-Sabbah, I've read of this servant in an old diary from the first Holy Grail war that one of my great-great-grandfathers witnessed, this servant is said to be a hundred assassin's in one or that's how he described them," Derek said as he put the book down, he would research him in more detail later.

"A very skilled assassin then or should I say assassin's, we will need to be wary if they can blend in with the shadows they could be anywhere," Virgil said as before he got a message from Hanupo.

"Hanupo just heard a loud noise from the Tohsaka home, he feels the energy of Assassin fading away," Virgil said as he closed his eyes and ordered his owl to fly over the home to get a look.

He then connected his eyes to Hanupo's and saw a big hole inside the garden of the Tohsaka home, his owl saw a figure vanish from the roof before he could get a good look at him.

"The unknown archer servant has taken out one of the assassin's, hm, something doesn't feel right here," Virgil said as he ordered his familiar to check on another master.

"In what way?" Derek asked as he yawns before shaking his head.

"I do not know, there are many questions but no clear answers as of yet," Virgil said before taking note of how tired his master was.

"Why don't you go to bed master? I will continue to gather intel while you rest, as a servant I do not require sleep or food like you do though I can eat and sleep if I want to," Virgil said making Derek nod.

"Okay, I'll leave this to you, wake me if something important happens," Derek said before leaving the room.

Virgil stood watching him leave before looking back at the notes and all the information they had gathered, he frowns recalling the damage done to the Tohsaka garden.

"That damage it feels familiar, could it be? No, I will not get my hopes up," Virgil said before sighing as he went over to start his long night of information gathering.

It was calm the next day, Derek was going over a map while Virgil was practicing one of his spells when he suddenly gasped in surprise startling Derek as a spell flew past his face.

"Virgil! What the hell?!" Derek yelled in shock as his servant looks at him in apology.

"Sorry, master, but another servant has been summoned another Caster and it's not a nice feeling," Virgil said as he quickly sent Alvis to find the new servant.

"But! Summoning another servant like this will upset the war's balance, not to mention breaking the rules as well but if it had been a different class like Ruler then this wouldn't be a problem," Derek said as he scratched the back of his head as Virgil closed his eyes.

"Alvis has found the new servant, he was summoned by a murder it seems and his energy he feels not all there and I can see the man's command seals they are pitch black," Virgil said as he opened his eyes.

"He is a fake servant or a shadow of one if you will," Virgil said this was not good, shadow/fake servants were not bound by the rules of the war and they cause chaos in their wake.

"Keep an eye on him, we'll take him out when we can but for now we need to focus on the other masters and servants," Derek said as he picked up a map from the table and began marking places.

"Speaking masters, Saber and their master have arrived in Fuyuki and are touring the city as we speak," Virgil said as he got the information from Eris.

"Saber huh? You know what let's follow them and see their threat risk ourselves," Derek said as he looked at Virgil who nods a smirk growing on his face.

"I request that when we do meet and fight the other masters, Derek, you must call me by my class name," Virgil said getting a nod as Derek pulled his jacket on.

"Request accepted, come on, let's move!" Derek said before running out of the room.

"I wonder if he had too much coffee this morning?" Virgil muttered under his breath before de-materializing and following his master.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Derek grins as he hid in the shadows with Virgil, they were in a warehouse district after following Saber and her master around. He was amazed to see an Einzbern homunculus outside of Germany but that aside they had been following them until Virgil picked up another servant sending out a signal that was inviting them to a fight.

So, here they were hidden under a spell and by shadows. Derek knelt down as he saw Saber and her master arrive prompting Lancer to come out, Derek ever the bookworm put the bag he had brought with him on the shipping container below them and knelt down to pull four historical books out.

"Looking for lancers true name?" Virgil asked as Derek nods.

"Yes, can you detect anything unique about him?" Derek asked as Virgil looked back at Lancer.

He focused on Lancer and took in his armor and weapons he would feel the power hidden in the spears but he couldn't sense anything magical about his clothing or armor, he then looked at Lancer's face and felt an itch at his mental shields he pushed the intrusion away before focusing on the beauty spot Lancer had and felt a curse on it.

"His spears are powerful, one is cursed and the other I can sense has magic blocking abilities, he also has a cursed beauty mark under his right eye," Virgil said as he looked back at Derek as he looked through his books.

"Duel spears, curse, beauty mark, ah! Here we are, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne the first of the Knights of Fianna or Diarmuid of the Love spot," Derek said as he found the mans legend.

A spike of mana made Virgil look down to see Saber now in armor, he quickly spotted her weapon covered by a spell called invisible air and her armor was made by magic.

"Saber's armor is made from magic and her weapon is concealed by invisible air but even from here I can sense the energy of it," Virgil said as he knelt down and focused on his barrier and spell to keep them hidden.

"That armor is familiar, it looks like the armor of an English Knight but there are many knight legends in British history, damn this will be hard," Derek said as he put his books inside his bag and pulled out a notebook and pen before taking notes and drawings of Saber's armor.

'_Master sure is dedicated, he would have made a fine student in my time_' Virgil thought with a smile as the fighting kicked off below.

Derek whistled as he watched them go at it, there was something amazing about watching two people from completely different eras fight. He glanced at Virgil who had his hood up, he couldn't help but wonder how Virgil would battle in the fights to come. He looked back at the fight as Lancer used his Noble Phantasms, he managed to catch Saber off guard which impressed him.

"They are both powerful in their own rights but I do not look forward to a fight with Lancer, that red spear will be a pain to deal with," Virgil said as he held his chin while making a mental note to stay away from that red lance.

"Right, his spear could cause you problems," Derek said as he glanced at Virgil who was watching the fight.

Derek smiles before looking back at the fight, it looks like Saber after getting cut on her left arm from the yellow-spear could not heal the wound. This lead to the discovery of Lancer true name for her, then it got interesting.

"Wait? King of Knights? As in King Arthur!? Holy hell! The king was a woman!" Derek said his eyes going wide in disbelief as Virgil looked at him while strengthening the silencing spell around them.

"Are you alright master?" Virgil asked as Derek nods.

"Uh, yeah, um, just rethinking many things here," Derek said as he tried to wrap his head around this discovery.

"Okay," Virgil said with a blink before looking back at the fight right as something was picked up by his senses.

"Incoming servant," Virgil said making Derek snap out of his thoughts and go tense right as lightning filled the air and Rider appeared and revealed himself.

"Iskandar the King of Conquerors? Boy! Is he a big fella, how did he get so big?" Derek asked in shock, he has never seen anyone not of giant descent get that big!

"He is being very risky revealing his true name like this, that or very confidence in himself," Virgil said as he eyed the chariot and bulls pulling it, he could almost feel the guys high charisma from their hiding place.

It was almost as high as his kings but there was still a power difference between them, Virgil sighs as he looked at Derek as he wrote down Rider status and rankings. Virgil was about to say something when a flicker caught his eye. Looking over he saw something that made him growl, it was Assassin.

"Master, look," Virgil said pointing in Assassin's direction making Derek look and go wide-eyed.

"Assassin? You think he is up to something?" Derek asked moving carefully as to not give them away.

"I do but as to what that is remains something for another time, we have more company I sense a powerful servant on their way here, a very familiar power," Virgil said as his tone of voice made Derek gulp it was worry mixed with excitement or anticipation it was hard to tell.

A glow made Derek look back at the scene below as golden particles gathered on top of a lamp post before a person was seen in golden armor, he had golden hair and red eyes and gave off an arrogant but powerful aura. Derek heard Virgil give a shuddered breath as he looked at his servant only to see Virgil's eyes locked onto the new servant who was Archer.

"My king, so he is in this war as well," Virgil said as he gazed at Archer.

"Wait, my king? So he's Gilgamesh! The king of heroes," Derek asked as he looked at Caster again who nods.

"Well, damn, this just got very interesting," Derek said after a moment as Gilgamesh talked with the servants below who must have angered him because he summoned two of his gates.

But before the king could fire them another servant appeared, Berserker, Virgil narrowed his eyes as he felt the darkness shrouding and hiding Berskerers true nature from his eyes. It was hard but he could see just enough to know that while mad the servant was powerful, Virgil stood up and summoned his staff.

"Brace yourself, master, this could get ugly," Virgil said as Berserker looked up at Gilgamesh which annoyed the king making him turn his gates upon the mad servant.

The battle between Gilgamesh and Berserker was impressive in Virgil's eyes, Gilgamesh's aim was still as deadly as when they were back in Uruk and his treasures seemed to have increased from what he can feel. Berserker was also very good at using Gilgamesh's treasures to deflect and fight back, the mage watched on as smoke covered Berserker from deflecting another weapon then two weapons shot from the smoke and hit the lamp post Gilgamesh stood on making him jump and land on the ground below.

Virgil tensed up as the smoke clears to show Berserker staring at Gilgamesh who was very angry now and summoned even more of his gates, he faintly heard Derek mutter something like 'bloody hell' under his breath at the display making him smile slightly. He then frowns when Gilgamesh glared at something they could not see, most likely his master, he said something before dismissing his gates and leaving with some parting words to the other servants.

"Holy hell, temper much?" Derek asked as Virgil chuckles.

"You have no idea how much of a temper he has this was mild compared to his anger in the past, hehehe, you should see him rage over a prank when one is pulled on him," Virgil said as his master looked at him.

"I'm sensing some interesting stories that should be shared over some drinks," Derek said as his servant smirks.

A roar then made them look down to see Berserker attacking Saber with the cut-down pole of the lamp post only it was black and red now, Virgil looked it over before he realized what was going on.

"Anything he touches becomes his Noble Phantasm, interesting," Virgil said as Derek stood up as a new fight started below.

"Come on, let's head back we've got more than enough information," Derek said making Virgil nod and with a flare of magic, he teleported them away as the barrier they hid in vanished leaving nothing behind.

**SAFE HOUSE**

Later in the safe house both master and servant sat in the nicknamed 'planning room' as they went over today's events, both sat with some mild alcoholic drinks and in casual clothing.

"So, let's go over what we learned, Lancer is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne who has two cursed spears one of which will give you a hard time if you two battled, Rider is Iskandar the King of Conquerors who is a big fella and we have yet to know of his power set, Saber is King Arthur the king of England and is a woman which still amazes me, Berserker's identity is unknown but he is powerful and Archer is Gilgamesh of Uruk and the King of heroes and is also your king, have I missed anything out?" Derek asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Apart from Assassin being up to something, no, you've not missed anything out," Virgil said as he finished his drink off.

"Good, ah, speaking of Gilgamesh! I read that there is a rumor among the historians both magical and non-magical that you, Enkidu, and Gilgamesh are closer than friends? Cause in your legends it's hinted at you three being in a close relationship, is that true?" Derek asked as Virgil paused in pouring himself another drink.

He was quiet for a moment before he sighs saying "Yes, we are all together, which is why it pains me that I will have to fight him in this war,"

"Sorry, Virgil, I can't control who summons who but if you don't want to fight him then I won't make you but if he comes after my head I'm sending you his way to calm him down," Derek said as pointing at Virgil who nods with a small chuckle.

"That is a fair reason and thank you, now I believe I have some interesting stories to share you with," Virgil said as a glint enter his eyes as a devilish smirk grew on his face that was soon matched by Derek's own smirk.

The rest of the night was full of stories of old, laughter, and Virgil telling Derek about his many pranks and adventures with Endiku and Gilgamesh.

* * *

Done!

I hope I did okay, it's hard keeping a straight face when re-watching Rider on the screen the big guy always makes me want to laugh! He such a big lovable goof in a way, any way, Virgil now knows Gilgamesh is in the holy grail war.

Do you guys also like the shadow servant idea? And don't worry Virgil will be fighting soon enough but before all of that happens I have some questions for you guys.

When the 4th holy grail war reaches its end should I have Virgil fight and fade away or should he survive and gain his own body with Gilgamesh?

And if they do survive then how will he and Gilgamesh gain their bodies? With the grail's help or by something else?

Until these questions are answered the story will be slightly delayed.

(**UPDATE**: I've just realized I have been spelling Enkidu name wrong! It's Enkidu, not Endiku, so I've gone a fixed it just thought I'd let you guys know)

So, in the next chapter, The shadow servant causes trouble and Virgil sees some action.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter is here! Enjoy!

In this chapter, Virgil sees some action and the shadow servant causes trouble.

Now, I have decided to let Virgil live through the fourth grail war! But as to how well you guys are just gonna have to wait and see.

And for my story Kirei Kotomie will not be a bad guy, instead, he will be neutral. He'll help out from time to time but he won't be directly involved unless he needs to be. Does that make sense? I hope so. Also, I'm changing Kirei's age to 26 in this story for reasons!

And to **SpeaksInRiddles**: I love your idea's I'll see what I can do with them and look into them, oh, and the wizarding world does exist in this AU and Enkidu will be reborn as Luna Lovegood's twin or her older brother I have yet to decide on that one.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, I only own my Oc's that I make and my story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 4: Shadows and Casters

**FUYUKI**

**NIGHT TIME**

It was early in the night when Virgil went on his patrol, his master was okay with it as long as he didn't bring anyone or anything back from his patrol. Virgil was running across rooftops with a spell activated that make him unnoticeable to none-magical people's eyes, he jumps and ran up the side of a building before jumping and landing on the roof of a small skyscraper.

He sighs feeling the light breeze against his face as he reached up and pushed his hood back, he sighs before moving to kneel at the edge of the building. His eyes scanning the city for the shadow servant, so far the shadow was laying low and making it hard for Virgil to find him and destroy him. Derek had made it their main priority to take out the shadow before it caused untold damage.

Right now Derek was looking up some leads that involve missing children, each one had gone missing without hours of each other and it was setting them both on edge mostly because Derek's older sibling side was demanding they be found cause what if it had been his sister in this situation?! Virgil was also worried since he knew many dark rituals that would involve blood and sacrifice's, he just hoped he found them before it was too late.

"Damn it, still no sign," Virgil said before he felt something in the air, looking around he saw the hotel that Lancer's master was staying at.

He narrows his eyes as he saw people leaving the building, he enhanced his eyes and saw the master of Lancer inside his room with his fiance it seems as Lancer vanished. Why weren't they leaving? He watched on before he saw movement on a nearby skyscraper that was under construction, narrowing his eyes Virgil took a chance and jumped over and using his magic to stay hidden. Looking around he stood on a steel beam above the floor, his sharp eyes then landed on a woman knelt by the edge of the building holding a sniper rifle.

She was looking directly at Lancer's master, was she an assassin sent to take him out? No, something was not right here. He saw her say something into a phone when an explosion made him look up, he gasped as he saw the hotel collapse! It made sense now someone was trying to take out the master of lancer when the hotel fully collapsed and the smoke ascended he saw the woman move before speaking.

"The target never even moved from his position, he didn't leave the hotel before the explosion," She said to the person on the other end, Virgil hums before Eris his cat familiar to search for the caller on the other end or one who smelt of explosives in high concentrations at least.

He was about to leave when he saw two figures walk into view, one held up a handle and a blade formed before the figure threw it at the woman hitting her rifle making her grunt and quickly dive for cover behind a support beam. The figure steps into view to show Kirei Kotomie, Virgil crouches down as he watched Kirei walk to where the woman previously stood.

The second figure that was with him steps into view to show a man around 25-years-old with fair skin and black hair that reached his shoulders but was kept in a braid with twin bangs of hair framing his face and the bangs reached his cheekbones in length, his light blue eyes took in the sight before him as he stood tense. His build was that of a runner with lean and toned muscles hidden by his clothing of a grey shirt with a black jacket and pants with brown shoes and a black belt, he also had fingerless brown gloves on with hidden weapons on his body from what Virgil would see.

He also gave off a feel of magic thus identifying him as a wizard to Virgil's senses, so, this man was a wizard and helping Kirei it seems. He would have to warn Derek later.

"To blow up the entire building, I can't believe a mage would actually do something like that," Kirei said as the man beside him chuckles.

"Then again Kirei, he is brilliant at outsmarting mages," The man said as the woman spoke up.

"Kirei Kotomine and Eric Namikaze," The woman said making Virgil's eyes widen.

Eric Namikaze was a well known Rogue Killer, he helps to ensure that the secret of magic is kept and stops any rogues from revealing the secret of magic or to hunt them down for their crimes and put an end to them. But why was he with Kirei? Virgil could understand him being here to help the Overseer but not Kirei.

"Oh? I don't believe we've ever met," Kirei said before looking over his shoulder in the direction the woman was hiding.

"Or do you have a good reason why you would know who we are already? Well, in that case, I can guess who you are," Kirei said turning to face the woman as Eric spoke up.

"Don't make us stand here and do all the talking miss, it's impolite, now, where is the man that should have been here? Instead of you," Erix said before throwing something to the ground to show a bat familiar with a small camera on its leg.

The woman came out of hiding a fired her gun, Eric and Kirei moved with fast speed and Kirei disarmed the woman making her dive for cover again. Virgil looked closer and saw her holding her now bleeding hand, he had to give Kirei credit he was fast and had a good aim.

"Not bad, not bad at all, you seem to have some training," Kirei said as he held his weapons at the ready as the duo advanced on the woman with Eric bringing out a katana.

Virgil looked up as he sensed something before a noise made him looking back at the scene below to see a smoke canister go off and blind the duo as the woman escapes, Kirei burst through the smoke with weapons at the ready only to stop as the smoke clears. He put his weapons away as Eric walks over and picked up the smoke canister.

"There's no way she threw this gas canister," Eric said as he held it out for Kirei to see who looks around before walking over to where the woman jumped.

"No matter, just the knowledge that someone was here to savor from this situation means tonight wasn't a total waste," Kirei said before a pined hiss made both Kirei and the hidden Virgil look over at Eric who was holding his right side.

Eric curses as he pulled his hand away to show blood, Kirei walked over and lifted his shirt up to show a cut it wasn't deep but it could be damaging if it got infected.

"Looks like a bullet grazed you, hold still," Kirei said as he knelt down and began healing the wound.

"It's just a small flesh wound Kirei," Eric said as he chuckles while Kirei shot him a look, one that said he better shut up and let him heal.

"Even the smallest wound can bring down the strongest man, now stay still," Kirei said as Eric smiles.

When Kirei was done he stood up letting Eric's shirt fall and then to Virgil's surprise the wizard grabbed the front of Kirei's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, it was short but they both pulled back with red cheeks as Eric chuckles.

"How did I get so lucky to end up with you in my life?" Eric said as Kirei looked away slightly embarrassed as Virgil grins, aw, young love! It reminded him of his days with Gilgamesh and Enkidu.

Before Kirei could respond to Eric the servant Assassin appears and informed him that they had found Caster's location, this made Virgil tense as the two soon left letting him jump down and relax.

"Interesting, I'll inform Derek later, right now finding the shadow servant is more important," Virgil said before he opened up the link to his familiars and began his patrol once more.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

'_Who would have thought the holy grail war would turn out like this?_' Virgil thought as he remembered the announcement that the Overseer had given about the shadow servant.

The war was now on hold until the shadow servant was destroyed, all of the masters were to focus on the new task and after it was done then the war would restart but the one who killed Caster would get an additional command seal. Virgil knew Derek did not want the command seal he just wanted the children found and in one piece, so right now Virgil was on his way to where his crow familiar Alvis was.

The crow had seen Caster heading towards the safe house of Saber's master and Virgil was most troubled when he saw that shadow caster, or Gilles de Rais after doing a background check on him, had 10 children with him! He had been sent on ahead while Derek was not far behind in a truck and had given Virgil clear instructions that saving the children came first above killing Caster.

Virgil with his hood up grunts as he landed in a tree and felt the bound field around him, he reached out with his magic and sent a burst back letting the one who put it up know he was here to help and not to cause harm. He felt the field accept him and let his through, he summoned his staff and landed in a small clearing as he heard voices in the distance.

He ran over to see four children trying to hid but he could see the dark magic waiting inside them ready to activate, growling Virgil walked over to the hiding children and knelt down.

"It's okay little ones, I'm here to help and save you from the bad man," Virgil said keeping his voice soft and gentle as he reached up and pushed his hood back.

"Really mister?" A little girl asked she was the only girl among the four children the others being boys, they were all between the ages of 9-12 it seems.

"Yes, can you come here? I need to get rid of the bad stuff the mean man put in you," Virgil said as he let his magic reach out coaxing the children to stop hiding.

They came over to him and he smiled before flaring his magic and began chatting a cleansing spell, he focused and battled against the dark magic until the spell took hold and forced it out of the children who gasped and yelped as a black mist left their bodies.

"There we go the bad stuff is gone now," Virgil said as he stood up.

"Thank you, mister," The little girl said as the sound of a fight reached Virgil's ears along with a flare of mana.

Looking in the direction he felt something foul making his skin crawl, he frowns before looking at the children he had saved.

"Can you four stay under that tree? I need to take care of something important," Virgil asked as the oldest boy nods and lead the others over to the biggest tree.

Virgil walked over a minute later and took out a green crystal he stabs it into the ground in front of the children before activating a rune making a shield come to life, he instructed the children to not leave the safety of the barrier before heading in the direction of the foul mana.

He arrived to see Lancer and Saber battling monsters, no, these creatures were made from the children he could not save in time. He growls pulling his hood up and pointing his staff at the monsters as Saber and Lancer went back to back, he muttered a quick prayer for the children's souls before taking action.

"Be cleansed by the fires of hell!" Virgil yelled as blue fire shot from his staff and hit the monsters making them screech in agony as Virgil ran and landed before Saber and Lancer.

"Who are you?" Lancer asked as Virgil stood up and glanced over his shoulder.

"You must be the real Caster," Saber said as she felt his mana and energy, it was strong and his aura gave off the feel of a warrior.

"I am Caster, my master sent me here to help, please leave the monsters to me," Virgil said as he looked back at the creatures.

"Can you help us get a clear strike at his grimoire?" Saber asked making Virgil nod.

"Certainly," Virgil said as he spun his staff before slamming it down on the ground then as the monsters jumped at them a huge tunnel of wind erupted in front of Virgil.

"Strike now!" Virgil yelled as Lancer ran into the opening and unleashed his red spear and strike the grimoire.

Virgil canceled the wind spell and put up a barrier as the monsters became nothing but blood, he sighs as the shadow caster yelled in rage.

He dropped the barrier and stood tense ready to act as the shadow servant growls in rage, Saber went to attack only for the blood on the ground to rise up and distract the three servants. Virgil quickly dispelled the now red mist to show that the rogue was gone.

"Curses, he got away," Virgil said as he de-summoned his staff and looking at Saber and Lancer as they talked, something about their masters and a fight.

He sighs as Lancer then left, most likely to help his master, Saber then turned to him.

"Thank you, Caster, for your help," Saber said as he nods.

"Your welcome, thanks to this fight I know more about his abilities and strengths," Virgil said before he noticed that Saber was looking around a sadness in her eyes.

"What is wrong Saber?" Virgil asked as Saber looked at him.

"Nothing it's just those children, they did not deserve to die like this," Saber said making Virgil remember the children he saved.

"Indeed they did not, Saber? Can you follow me," Virgil said before turning and walking in the direction he had left the young ones.

Saber while cautious felt that she could trust him but she kept her blade at the ready as she followed him to a small clearing, she gasped seeing four sleeping children behind a barrier. She watched as Caster knelt down and picked up a crystal dispelling the shield and waking the children up, the little girl woke up and opened her eyes tiredly before snapping awake as she saw Caster.

"Mister! You came back!" She yelled getting up and running to Caster who knelt down and picked her up with ease.

"I did, are you ready to return home?" Caster asked as the girl nods while the little boys got up yawing or trying to get rid of the sleep in their eyes.

Saber felt relief as she watched Caster tend to the children, he had saved them from a terrible fate, the servant while unknown at this point had shown he had a kind heart and was powerful. He turned to her before summoning his staff and holding it out to her, she walked over and took the staff it gave off a feeling of power.

"Look after my staff, once I take these children to my master I will return for it," Caster said before turning and he began leading the children away.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Saber asked making Caster pause and look over at her.

"Everything will become clear when I return, for now getting these young ones home is my masters top priority," Caster said before continuing on his way.

Saber watched him go until he was out of sight before looking back at the staff, if he was going to return for it then it meant he wanted to fight her or he wanted to talk. After seeing his power Saber sincerely hoped it was the latter, she was in no shape at the moment to deal with a powerful foe like him.

Saber sighs as she turns before taking off to find Irisviel and Miya, she would think about Caster later.

**MEANWHILE**

Eris the black cat familiar meows as she walked around the church, her black fur kept her hidden as she moved over to a window. She jumped up and hidden by the shadows she sat down and looked through the window, her eyes focusing on the three people inside.

She purrs as she watched them drink wine and talk, her ears unable to hear due to the glass. Her spying was cut short when Hanupo landed and hooted making her turn around, she moved and jumped from the window.

She walked over as Hanupo hooted again as his own green eyes glowed making Eris meow back as she received her new mission, she meowed again before turning and taking off as Hanupo flew off into the night.

* * *

Done! I'll let you guess what the Familiars are up to.

Now, I know the fight scene wasn't that good but it will get better trust me, also why do you think Virgil is up to in giving Saber his staff like that? His second most powerful weapon?

In the next chapter, Virgil returns and a reunion is about to take place.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the next chapter, everyone!

In this chapter, Virgil returns and a reunion is about to take place.

Also, reviews!

To **MiniViking**: I like your ideas and some of them would be funny to use to confuse everyone, but I've finally decided on what I want to do with how Virgil sticks around. Plus, I think **sakurademonalchemist's** did have something planned but I dunno if they forgot about the story of just lost interest in it. I hope they continue or even finish some of their older stories in the future.

To **DruidFWY**: I will put a warning in after this chapter is released, I was supposed to do it but I forgot to do it in the end. Sorry about that!

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, I only own my Oc's that I make and my story idea!**

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 5: Talks and reunions

**EIZENBURN SAFE HOUSE**

**2 HOURS LATER**

Saber sighs as she stood on top of the safe house, everything was calm for now. Irisviel was looking through the safe house as Saber's master, Kitsuguri Emiya, was out tracking down Lancer's master despite the situation with the shadow servant that to Saber was more of a problem compared to Lancer and his master.

The king of knights looked down at the staff she held when she told Kitsuguri of Caster coming here to reclaim it he had told her to be on guard just in case of an enemy trap and that she had permission to take him out.

Saber lowers the staff and was about to head inside when she felt it, a servant, arriving in the area. Saber ran inside forming her armor as she heard Irisviels startled yell, she followed the yell until she reached a dining room where she found Irisviel standing before Caster who was looking around the room with a young man beside him.

"Caster!" Saber said making the servant look over.

"Ah, Saber, sorry for the sudden arrival but we teleported in without a set location and it placed us here," Caster said as the young man, most likely his master, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry on my part too, we gave the lady a bit of a scare as she came into the room," He said as Irisviel calms down.

"Apology accepted, I'm Irisviel Von Eiznbern, you?" Iris said as she gave a small smile.

"I'm Derek Granger, this is Caster," Derek said as he gestured to Caster who gave a small bow of greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both, oh, right, Saber told me that you would return for your staff is that correct?" Irisviel asked making Caster nod and walk over to Saber who gave the staff back.

Caster checked it over before nodding and de-summoning it, he then returned to Derek's side as the young man spoke up.

"The reason as to why we are here is simple, we wish to form an alliance with the master of Saber," Derek said as Caster summoned two chairs they were simple but comfy.

"Please sit, a little bit of rest won't do you any harm especially after the night we have all had," Caster said as his master sat down prompting Iris to do the same.

"I must admit an alliance sounds nice about now given the current events with the shadow servant," Saber said as Caster nods in agreement.

"I've made it my top priority to deal with the shadow servant, that monster could very well ruin the war and expose our world to the none magicals," Derek said as Caster pulled out a file and handed it to Irisviel.

She nods in thanks before opening it to show sheets and picture, she pulled them out and began to look through them. While she did this Caster looked around the room before looking at Saber, who was looking at him.

'_She looks a bit uneasy, not that I blame her, maybe I should change? Hm, but I need to keep my identity secret for as long as_ possible' Virgil thought before shaking his head and looking back at Irisviel as she finished reading the file over.

"I thank you for all of the information you have given us and for the children you saved, but I'm afraid that I'm not Saber's master, her true master is my husband Kitsuguri," Irisviel said before placing the file beside her on a table.

"A decoy? Smart as expected of the Magnus Killer his work is truly something to fear and admire," Derek said as he held his chin in thought.

"I can contact Kitsuguri to let him know of your proposal but that's all I can do I'm afraid," Irisviel said with a small frown.

"It is all right, my offer will stand until he comes to a decision until then I will not take any actions or order Caster to do anything against you, your husband and Saber, think of it as a cease-fire between us," Derek said as Caster nods.

"Thank you, do you have anyway I can contact you?" Irisviel asked as Derek nods reaching into his pocket and pulled out a blue orb.

"This is a communication orb that Caster made, simply say 'contact Derek Granger' and the orb will activate and contact mine," Derek said as he handed the orb over.

Iriviel nods accepting the orb and placing it in the pocket of her skirt, she was about to say something else when she gasped in alarm and almost fell out of her seat if not for Derek and Saber catching her.

Virgil tensed up his magic flaring as he tried to find the threat, he closed his eyes and spread out his magic. A powerful force was moving closer, he opened his eyes and went to Irisviel's side.

"My lady, my I connect with the wards? I may be able to see who it is," Caster asked making Irisviel stare at him before nodding.

"You may," Iris said as Caster reached out and held her shoulder before focusing once more as Derek and Saber moved back tense with the female servant summoning her sword just in case.

Virgil frowns as he saw a faint image of lightning and hoofs, he heard laughter and someone yelling. He was about to pull back when his magic pointed something out to him, he opens his eyes and pulled back frown still in place as he summons his staff.

"It is the servant Rider, he is approaching but from what I can sense it is not with hostile intent but to be safe, master permission to patrol and say hidden to provide support in case of a sneak attack," Caster asked as Saber helped Irisviel up.

"Permission granted, stay hidden but only intervene if you see trouble," Derek said as Caster nods before vanishing in a swirl of blue mist.

"You really think they would try something?" Saber asked as Derek looked at her.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, Rider while knowing his true name we don't know much about his battle skills or noble phantasm," Derek pointed out before looking around.

"I'm going to do the same as Caster, I'll be hidden but nearby in case of trouble," Derek said as Irisviel nods.

"Good luck and stay safe," Irisviel said a Derek nods before running out of the room.

Irisviel and Saber then left to go and confront Rider and his master as they arrived at the entrance of the safe house.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"A banquet? Really?" Derek asked a deadpanned look on his face as he watched the courtyard below.

He was hidden in the shadows with Caster behind a spell, both tense as they stood on a balcony just of view for people on the ground but the master and Caster servant still had a view of the courtyard.

"I was not expecting this but at least they're not fighting," Virgil said as he stood with his hood up.

"For now," Derek said as he leans on the railing watching as Saber and Rider drank wine.

Virgil then tensed up as he sensed a familiar presence arrive in the courtyard, he shivers before adding more power to his spell.

"Derek, he is coming," Virgil said making his master glance at him before going wide-eyed as he looked back at the courtyard right as the king of heroes himself appeared in all of his glory.

"Shit, this is not good," Derek mutters hoping that a fight did not break out now, he did not want the king of heroes coming after him for using his friend against him!

Virgil watched on torn between staying hidden and wanting to greet his king, he knew they were on different sides but he was still honor-bound by his duties. He bit his lip before sighing, he was going to have to 'roll with it' as Derek would say and see how things go. If he is to fight his king then he would do so with honor and not disappoint his king and lover, he would give him a glorious fight and face either his defeat or victory with pride.

Virgil was snapped from his thoughts as Gilgamesh sat down with his wine from his treasury, he chuckles remembering the one time he got Gilgamesh so drunk that he passed out and this allowed the mage to place some interesting pranks on him. That had been a fun day after, along with a lot of running involved.

The master and servant watched on in silence as the three kings talked below, everything was calm until Gilgamesh started laughing and then Saber was standing up with her weapon drawn. Derek tensed preparing for a fight when Virgil held his shoulder.

"We have a bigger problem," Virgil said before gesturing to the roof making Derek look over only to see Assassin on the roof!

"Assassin!" Derek said before gasping as a black mist before to cover the courtyard.

"A concealment mist spell looks like one of them knows magic," Virgil said as he looked at Derek.

"My orders?" Virgil asked with a smirk, it was time to make his entrance and reunite with his king it seems.

Derek nods before saying "Get in there and stop Assassin! And get rid of that spell,"

"Understood!" Virgil said before canceling the spell he was using to hide them as Derek jumps down and made his way over to Irisviel.

Virgil jumps high into the air before spinning his staff as he mutters a spell before yelling "Enough hiding! Assassin!"

He lands in a crouch his staff striking the ground as it glows with a bright white light that made the Assassin's yell as the black mist was dispelled to show the three kings and mages as they looked around.

"Caster!" Saber yelled as she spotted the servant behind Archer who seemed to freeze as Caster spoke.

"We have some unwanted guests it seems," Caster said as he stood up holding his staff at the ready as Gilgamesh looked over his shoulder at the Caster servant making his eyes widen.

'_It's him, Virgil_' Gilgamesh thought as Rider said something holding up his cup only for it to be knocked out of his hand by one of the assassins who laughed.

Virgil glanced back as a burst of power got his attention, he saw Rider now in his armor as opposed to his modern-day clothing, the power was building in the air as Rider asked a question which Virgil missed over the rushing wind.

A flash of light made Virgil cover his eyes, he then felt a heat wash over him the mage lowered his arm and stared in shock as he saw a desert around him! He looked around before realizing what he was seeing.

"A reality marble, amazing," Virgil said as Rider revealed the name of his reality marble and noble phantasm.

Virgil then felt eyes on him, he turns looking over to see his king staring at him. He gave a small smile and gave a slight bow of his head making Gilgamesh nod back as he looked back at the army as Rider yelled something making his army respond, the golden king mostly ignored his words since he had something more interesting to look at and deal with.

Then Rider faced Assassin before yelling as he and his army charged, it was a sight to see and made Virgil smile. Enhancing his eyes with magic Virgil watched as Assassin was slain with ease thus taking one class out of the war, he wondered which class would be next.

He chuckles as the army men around him cheer over their victory before Rider canceled his reality marble bringing them back to the real world, Virgil looked around and spotted Derek checking on Waver and Irisviel before nodding and heading over to him.

"No one is injured, thankfully," Derek said as Caster nods before looking over as Rider said some parting words to Saber who looked a bit shaken for some reason before he left.

'_I wonder what has Saber so shaken?_' Virgil thought before Gilgamesh stood up.

"This is where we part Saber when we meet again I will see for myself if you truly are worthy to be called a heroic spirit and king," Gilgamesh said before turning to face Derek and Caster who stood tense.

"We will be leaving as well, good luck, Saber, Irisviel," Derek said giving the two females a nod before Caster said something making not only Derek and himself vanish but Gilgamesh as well.

Derek grunts as he landed outside the Granger safe house, he shook his head when he realized two things. One, Gilgamesh was at his safe house and two! Gilgamesh was staring at Virgil with an unreadable expression.

'_Why am I suddenly so nerves?_' Derek thought as he looked between his servant who dismissed his staff and stood tense and Gilgamesh who stood in silence.

He gulps hopping this little reunion between king and mage went well otherwise he was gonna be in need of a new safe house.

* * *

Done! I hope this went well, I was not gonna do the whole banquet and reality marble scene.

It's so gah! I like Saber and all but sometimes her personality it's just why!? Why you like this?! Sometimes I wanna slap her in the face with a fish, is that normal? Or is it just me?

Anyway, mini-rant over. As I was saying, I'm not doing the while reality marble scene and banquet scene since this is from Caster's view of things.

Also, sorry if the chapter is not that long. My hands are aching and I'm not long recovering from a bad cold, so with a headache I managed to get this typed up for ya! Enjoy it, the next chapter will be longer I hope.

Now, in the next chapter, the reunion hits home and trouble kicks up a gear.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the next chapter, everyone!

In this chapter, the reunion hits home and trouble kicks up a gear.

Also, a bit of a warning Gilgamesh might be a bit out of character here. Oh, and a bit of slash as well.

Enjoy!

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, I only own my Oc's that I make and my story idea!**

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 6: Talks and Shadows

**GRANGER SAFE HOUSE**

Derek Granger was not one for being on edge or paranoid but at the moment he felt very paranoid about his safety as his servant Caster, Virgil, and the servant Archer, Gilgamesh, stared at each other. The mage and the king, old friends and lovers reunited but who would make the first move? Who would speak first?

Derek gulps as he watched on, his body tense until the atmosphere of suspense was broken by Virgil as he gave a soft smile and then knelt down before his king.

"My king," Virgil said as Gilgamesh's eyes soften before sharpening as he looked at Derek.

The young man steps back as the king sent him a small glare that clearly means 'leave us or else' Derek nods and made a gesture behind him.

"I'll just be inside if you guys need me, uh, night!" Derek said before turning and heading inside, he so needed some wine and a good night's rest after tonight's events!

Gilgamesh gave a quiet huff as he saw his mage's master retreat inside, at least he was smart and had good instincts. The king looked back at his mage, Gilgamesh felt his throat tighten with words he so desperately wanted to say but couldn't as his emotions raged. Joy at seeing his mage before him, anger that he was being commanded by a lowly mongrel. Shock at him being in the war and annoyance that he did not seek him out or try to contact him sooner.

But the main emotions that stood out was guilt since he was the one to indirectly cause Virgil's death in the past, and fear. Fear that he would lose his lover again by another servant's hand or by the gods his own hands or that this could be an illusion that his mind had made up from the wine he had consumed today.

Gilgamesh felt his hands tremble as he decided to let his actions speak instead of words.

Virgil chuckles at his master's retreat about to comment on it when his king spoke.

"Rise, my mage," Gilgamesh said his voice holding the faintest of trembles.

Virgil looked up at him before standing he went to speak only to yell as Gilgamesh suddenly shot forward tackling him, Virgil grunts as he teleported in a moment of panic forgetting that it was his king tackling him as he teleported to a spot away from the safe house.

The new location was a small lake, just on the outskirts of Fuyuki hidden in a forest. Virgil had discovered this location while exploring and added it to his area's of relaxing. He grunts again as his hood fell back showing his face he then felt a weight on his chest making him look down to see Gilgamesh resting his head upon Virgil's chest his right ear over the mage's heart. Virgil pants lightly as he watched on, he felt like he was missing something but what?

Gilgamesh felt relief wash through him as he heard it, the beating of his mages heart. It felt so good to hear it after so long, he reached up as he lay on top of his mage and used his left hand to grip Virgil's shirt. His mage, his friend, his lover was alive and well and not dead.

"My king?" Virgil asked getting a small chuckle.

"How many times have I said to call me by my name when we are alone?" Gilgamesh said making Virgil grin relaxing a little.

"I lost count at around 30 times, give or take a few," Virgil joked as he chuckles before he felt something on his clothing.

Looking closely he saw a small wet patch, he then saw tears going down his king's cheeks. Gilgamesh was crying! Why was he crying? Virgil reached up gently grabbing Gilgamesh's cheek as the golden king said something that shocked Virgil.

"I'm sorry," Gilgamesh said as he let his silent tears fall, the guilt he felt over both Virgil's death and Enkidu's death overwhelming him.

"Gil? What is wrong? Have I upset you?" Virgil asked confused, Gilgamesh rarely cried but for him to be both crying and apologizing then something must have shaken him badly for that to happen.

"No! You did nothing, it's my fault! It's my fault you died! Both you and Enkidu!" Gilgamesh yelled as he grits his teeth trying to control himself but his body would not listen.

Virgil's eyes widened in shock before they softened, of course, he died in Gilgamesh's arms. He remembered the pain in his chest as he hit the ground, he remembered fading in and out of the darkness as Gilgamesh held him while Enkidu tried to heal him but to no avail before finally succumbing to deaths embrace.

It must have been awful for Gilgamesh, to have not only a childhood friend but your lover die in your arms would shake anyone to their cores.

'_Why is he blaming himself? It was an assassin that killed me was it not?_' Virgil thought before reaching up and gently grabbing his king's shoulder.

'_I will ask him why later, right now my king needs me_' Virgil thought as he sat up and pulled Gilgamesh into his lap.

In the past Gilgamesh would sit on his lap at random, mostly since he joked that Virgil's lap was comfier than his throne, it started as a joke until it just became a habit. Virgil smile as he reached up and lifted Gilgamesh's head up letting red eyes meet green as he wiped his king's tears away.

"Whatever happened back then Gil is in the past, I'm alive right now in this time and that's all that matters right now," Virgil said as Gilgamesh went to speak only to be cut off as lips met his own.

Gilgamesh grunts as he quickly kissed back, he relished in the feeling of Virgil's lips on his own once more. It sent a rush of warmth through him as he fought for control, shivers running down his spine as it became heated as tounges met and battled. The king groans as his hands gripped Virgil's shirt almost ripping it as the air became a problem.

Pulling apart briefly both of them panting as Virgil's cheeks flushed red while Gilgamesh's own cheeks were light red as they got air back into their lungs, they did not stay separated for long however as Gilgamesh with a growl pulled Virgil into another heated kiss this time winning the little tongue war as he claimed his mages mouth making Virgil groan.

After another minute of making out the two pull apart panting, Virgil smiled seeing his king now calm and happy. The mage leans over resting his forehead against Gilgamesh's.

"I missed you and I'm sorry for not seeking you out sooner but the rules of the war it would have lead to us fighting or our true names being revealed," Virgil said as Gilgamesh hums.

"Apology accepted, I still can't believe your here and under some mongrels command," Gilgamesh said as Virgil shifted before nudging Gilgamesh who stood up letting Virgil get up.

"My master would have been a fine student back in my day," Virgil said as he summoned a red blanket with golden trim and placed it on the ground before sitting back down.

"Isn't that the blanket from our first adventure together with Enkidu? I thought it got destroyed," Gilgamesh said as he sat back down beside his mage.

"It is, I repaired it and kept it," Virgil said as he changed his armor for his modern-day suit making Gilgamesh pause and give him a look over.

'_That outfit looks nice on him...and ravishing it makes me what to take it off of him_' Gilgamesh thought before shaking his head of those thoughts as he changed into his own modern-day clothing of a white top with snake pattern pants, white shoes and golden bracelets on his wrists with a golden necklace and his hair went from spiky to flat.

The two sat in silence simply enjoying the presence of each other when Virgil remembered what Gilgamesh said earlier about his death being his king's fault.

"Gilgamesh?" Virgil said making the red-eyed male glance at him.

"Yes, Virgil?" Gilgamesh asked as Virgil looked from the sky to him.

"What did you mean earlier? That my death and Enkidu's was your fault?" Virgil asked wondering what he meant even as he felt a stab of sadness at hearing that Enkidu died somehow, he hoped their green-haired lover was resting peacefully wherever he was.

Gilgamesh frowns many emotions dancing across his eyes before he sighs.

"A few days before you died the goddess, Ishtar, came to me and tried to seduce me to be her husband but I refused her stating that I already had lovers and that she was unworthy of me, she left enraged I later learned that she had figured out that both you and Enkidu were my lovers and sought revenge. She used a poison arrow to kill you from behind as you were teaching your students," Gilgamesh said before taking a deep breath as he kept himself calm, speaking of the goddess always got his temper going not hard to see why after what happened.

"After your death Enkidu and I went after Ishtar only to end up fighting the bull of heaven and defeating it, this made the gods take Enkidu in retribution but not before I told them of Ishtar's crimes, I don't know what happened to her but I hope she is getting what she deserves," Gilgamesh said with a growl.

"I see, so it was Ishtar's fault, not yours," Virgil said this answered so many things, now he knew why that arrow had killed him so quickly at least.

"No, it was my fault I should have known better than to reject and taunt a goddess, if I hadn't then you both would have lived," Gilgamesh said only to gasp as Virgil leans over placing a kiss on his lips.

Virgil pulled back saying "But you did and I'm not mad at you,"

"You aren't?" Gilgamesh asked slightly confused.

"No, by rejecting her it shows that you were being loyal to both Enkidu and me, that you loved us to the point you would reject such a powerful being for two souls such as us," Virgil said a warm smile in place as Gilgamesh chuckles his worries fading away.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" Gilgamesh said as Virgil smirks.

"Of course, love, it's what I do best," Virgil said.

Gilgamesh bit his lip before glancing at the sky, the night was still young and he did not need to be back with his so-called 'master' for anything urgent plus Kirei and Eric were covering for him. He would need to thank the couple later for this, he grins as he moved and tackled Virgil to the blanket making the mage grunt.

"Speaking of love, why don't I show you exactly how much I have missed you?" Gilgamesh said a heated look in his eyes as he pressed against Virgil who gasped as their hips met.

"I'm not stopping you," Virgil said with the same heated look entering his own eyes as Gilgamesh leans down pulling them into a kiss.

They pulled apart briefly as Gilgamesh said "I love you, my mage,"

Virgil smiles saying "I love you too, my king,"

Gilgamesh smiles as they kissed again before the two lost themselves in passion and pleasure as they relished in being together once more.

When morning came the next day the two cleaned up with help from Virgil's magic and with a promise to meet up the two parted ways, Virgil returned to Derek who greeted him while grooming Eris but he did tease Virgil lightly about his 'reunion' with Gilgamesh since he had an inkling as to what might have happened. The mage just chuckled before bopping Derek on the head making his master laugh as the servant went to get breakfast prepared.

When Gilgamesh returned back to his master's home he took delight in driving Tokiomi up the wall as the man tried to figure out where the Archer servant had gone off to! While Kirei and Eric just gave the king their congratulations when in private while Eric asked for tips to 'spice up their activities' making Kirei blush as Gilgamesh laughed before getting into an interesting chat with Eric until Kirei dragged him away leaving an amused king behind to enjoy his wine and relax.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Virgil had been busy checking on his familiars when Eris and Nedra gave his a rather startling report, he shot up from the seat he was in making Derek jump and look at him.

"Virgil, what is wrong?" Derek asked concerned.

"The shadow servant, he is at the Mion River and preparing something," Virgil said as he summoned his armor and staff.

"Then we have no time to waste, take us there," Derek ordered making Virgil nod as he pulled his hood up and with a tap of his staff, he teleported them to the Mion River.

Derek looked around before feeling the spike of magic and mana in the air, he ran over to the river to see the shadow Caster standing on the water with purple mist rising around him.

"There he is!" Derek said as Virgil came to his side.

"He is summoning, I can't stop him," Virgil said with a growl as the shadow yells out his Noble phantasm as a huge squid-like beast raised from the river around him.

"A demon of flesh," Virgil mutters as Derek stares in shock at the huge monster now above them.

"Oh, fuck," Derek said as Caster nods beside him.

"That sums up the entire situation perfectly master," Virgil said with a bit of sarcasm to his words when he sensed another servant arrive.

Looking over he saw by one of the river banks was Saber and Rider with Irisviel and Rider master and Lancer arrives, he nods before nudging Derek who looks at him before looking over at where Virgil was looking and saw the gathering.

"Nice find, let's go down and lend our assistance," Derek said before jumping over the railing and running over with Caster not far behind.

Rider was the first to notice them.

"Ah, Caster and his master have arrived! You have excellent timing we were just planning on how to strike the beast down," Rider said as Derek waves to him as he grew serious.

"So, what's the plan?" Derek asked.

"Saber and I will try and breach the monster's defenses and make an opening for Lancer to get a clear strike at the shadow caster with his spear," Rider said as Derek nods before glancing at the monster.

'_It's a good plan but for a monster that size we would need an anti-fortress noble phantasm, Virgil possesses one but that would mean revealing his true name and losing our advantage_' Derek thought before looking at Caster.

"Caster?" Derek asked while sending him a mental 'okay' to reveal his face since his hood would only hinder him in this fight.

Caster glanced at the beast before looking at his fellow servants as he reached up and pushed his hood back.

"It has potential but the beast will most likely attack us the first chance it gets after sensing our mana and try to devour us," Virgil said as he took a moment to glance at the local area.

"How do we go about that? We can't clear a path if we can't get close," Rider's master, Waver Velvet if Virgil remembered correctly, said.

"That is where I step in, I will use myself as a distraction out of everyone here I have the most mana and magical energy," Virgil said as he grins tapping his staff on the ground as the gems on it glow.

"That's true," Saber said as Rider and Lancer nod.

"Very well, I wish you luck Caster," Rider said as Virgil gave him a small bow of respect before de-summoning his staff and looking at his master.

"Master, permission to go all out?" Virgil asked as he began to gather his mana and magic.

"Permission granted! Now go and help defeat that monster," Derek said as he stood by Irisveil.

"Gladly," Virgil said as a blue and golden aura erupted from him, his mana and magic almost seemed to dance around him as he turned to the river.

"You're not using your weapon?" Waver asked confused.

"I can use other weapons besides my staff young mage," Virgil said glancing over at Waver before looking forward and summoning his weapons.

His swords of Enki appeared in his grip as he shot into the air with a magic enchanted jump and as he started to descend he grins as a small magic circle appeared under his foot, using that he launched himself higher into the air and over to the enemy.

"Amazing," Irisviel said as Saber went next and jumped down, her blessing from the lady of the lake allowed her to run across it as Rider took to the air with his master Waver yelling as he was brought along for the ride.

Up in the air Virgil growls as one of the monster's tentacles came at him, he moved to the side and sliced it up but he had to jump back when the appendage regrew at an alarming rate.

"This is gonna be a tough one," Virgil mutters before spinning and slicing up a tentacle before sending a big fireball at the beast making it screech and attack the Caster with more force.

"That's it focus on me shadow caster, I hope this plan works otherwise I might end up become squid food," Virgil said as he sent another fireball at the beast stopping it from catching Saber.

'_That or my trump card might end up being used_' Virgil thought he really wanted to avoid using his noble phantasm mostly because of draining it was.

Virgil ducked a strike before sending out a blast of air blades destroying a tentacle that only regrew, the mage frowns.

He really hoped this plan worked, otherwise this secret grail war was not going to stay secret for long. That much he was sure of, the mage shot forward engaging the enemy once more as their masters watched on in worry.

All the while a young figure stood on the bridge above the scene, long hair flowing in the wind as a smile graced their lips before they turned and vanished with a small crack leaving the bridge barren of pedestrians and the masters and servants none the wiser to their little observer.

* * *

Done! I hope you like it!

I hope I got Gilgamesh and Virgil's scene right, also be prepared for a protective and slightly possessive Gilgamesh when it comes to Virgil he does not want to lose his mage again after all.

Now, in the next chapter, the fight continues with the demon squid.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the next chapter, everyone!

In this chapter, the fight continues with the squid monster.

Also, for Virgil's Noble Phantasm, look on youtube for Alter saber vs Gilgamesh. When Prototype Gilgamesh uses his noble phantasm only add in a pillar of an explosion in like Saber's Excalibur attack, it's the best I can do to describe it.

Look out for a slightly protective Gilgamesh in this chapter, along with a twist I've added in.

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, I only own my Oc's that I make and my story idea!**

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 7: Squids and Phantasms

**MION RIVER**

It was chaos at the Mion River as the huge monster of flesh and mana sat gatherings energy while the other servants were attacking it.

Virgil was distracting the beast the best he could while helping to carve a path to the shadow servant but so far they were having little luck with how fast the monster regenerated. The royal mage growls as he ducked a swipe before yelling as four tentacles shot out and grabbed him, Virgil used his magic to destroy them with blades of wind and fire. This freed him and allowed him to jumped back and land on a magic circle in the air.

"The longer this goes on, the more energy this thing gathers if it reaches the shore then there will be no stopping it," Virgil said as he felt another servant arrive, looking up he saw his kings ship, Vimana.

Virgil nods before looking back at the beast and shoots back down to fight it.

Meanwhile, upon his ship, Gilgamesh sat on his ship's throne watching the monster below. He could see the servants down below fighting the monster, it turned his stomach and worst of all his mage was down there fighting it he could sense Virgil's magic and mana in the air.

Looking closely he could see Virgil in the air using his magic to stand and fight on the air itself, Gilgamesh wanted Virgil by his side but that would cause problems right now with the other servants around. He glanced at Tokiomi who was watching the ground.

"This sight has begun to turn my stomach, even being this far away I can smell that beasts stench," Gilgamesh said before looking at Tokiomi.

"My king, this vermin is ravaging your garden, I humbly beseech to slay it yourself," Tokiomi said which annoyed he king.

Gilgamesh was about to comment on Tokiomi insulting his noble phantasm when a yell got his attention he looked down below and felt a spike of panic shoot through him as he saw Virgil cut down one of the beasts attacks only for five tentacles to catch him off guard and grab the mage. The four tentacles grabbed his limbs the last one wrapped around his throat, from here Gilgamesh could see Virgil struggle as his breath was cut off as the beast dragged him closer with the intent on consuming him.

'_No!_' Gilgamesh thought with a growl.

He summoned five gates and shot five swords down which destroyed the beast's grip on Virgil letting him breathe and jump away to a safe distance, Gilgamesh released the breath he was holding before sending a small glare at the beast. How dare it try to consume his mage! He glanced at Tokiomi and calmed, he needed a level head and to keep his pest of a master off his back about the beast.

He summoned five of his more powerful weapons and shot them at the beast creating huge holes in its head making it screech as it regenerated.

"There, I have done my part, I will not sully anymore of my treasures on such a foul beast," Gilgamesh said as he closed his gates, he glanced down to see that his mage was at a safe distance now and appeared to be recovering.

Virgil was indeed recovering, when the beast had grabbed him it had proceeded to drain some of his magic and mana. He was winded and a little drained but he could still fight. The problem is that now he couldn't get any closer lest he gets grabbed and drained again thus making the beast more powerful, he growls as he decided to use Enki in bow mode.

He snapped the blades handles together making the blades tilt and a bowstring forms, Virgil took aim and pulled the string back but instead of a normal arrow, he made one of fire and shot it at the beast which caused it to catch fire making an ungodly screech ring out.

"Saber! To your left!" Virgil yelled making the knight dodge to the side just in time to avoid a strike.

"My thanks!" Saber yelled back before rushing forward to attack.

A strange noise the got Virgil's attention, he looked to see two fighter jets. This was not good, his master confirmed it by cursing over their link.

Virgil could only watch as one jet got too close and was caught by the beast, he was about to fire another arrow to help the jet but it was too late as it was consumed.

'_Rest in peace, young pilot_' Virgil thought with a frown sending a small prayer up for the pilot's soul.

He then looked over as he spotted the other fighter jet heading over to them but with an extra passenger, it seems in the form of Berserker, who roars as he used his noble phantasm to take over the jet and control it turning the vehicle red and black.

The mad servant then roars as it flew past Virgil and went after Gilgamesh, the king was not pleased in the least and began an aerial dog fight that leads up high into the clouds.

"Have fun, Gil," Virgil mutters before firing another arrow at the monster stopping it from grabbing Riders chariot and freezing the tentacles which Rider destroyed.

Virgil then heard the beast screech as it began moving, he felt a twinge from his familiar Alvis. He lets the familiar connect with him as it relays what it saw, the crow had witnessed the death of the shadow servants master. Virgil sent a quick command to his familiar before focusing back on the beast.

"I see, without his master the shadow servant will go after a new mana source to sustain it," Virgil said before Rider flew up to him.

"Caster, fall back and meet at the bank, I have an idea," Rider said making Virgil nod and teleport back to the bank beside his master who gave him a nod.

A moment later Rider came down and landed on the bank after getting Saber, who just arrived after running over, the group ran over to Rider as he spoke up.

"Listen everyone, whatever strategy we devise tonight we first need to buy some time to organize it, for the time being I will drag that beast into my Ionion Hetairoi but it will be impossible for my elite troops to slay it, even if they attack in full force the best we can hope for is to halt it's advance within the reality marble," Rider said as he glanced over at the beast as he moved and got off his chariot to stand with the group.

"And after that?" Lancer asked beside Irisviel.

"No idea," Rider said making his master stared at him in disbelief.

"After swallowing something as big as that your bounded field and it's army won't last long, it will only last minutes at best," Virgil said making Rider nod.

"Indeed, in that short time you must act, heroic spirits, I want you to find some way for us to prevail," Rider said before looking over at his chariot where Waver was.

"Boy disembark! You're staying here with them," Rider said walking over and picking Waver up.

"Hay!" Waver said in protest at being picked up when Rider spoke making him lookup.

"When my reality marble is deployed I will not know what is going on in the outside world and so if anything happens concentrate and call to me, I'll send a messenger to you," Rider said as Waver went silent before nodding a determined look in his eyes.

Rider nods back before looking and saying "Saber, Lancer, Caster, the rest is up to you,"

"Right," Caster and Lancer said together.

"Understood," Saber said before Rider placed Waver on the ground.

He then took off into the air and headed towards the beast, Virgil felt a spike and looked up at the sky. Gilgamesh was putting Vimana through its paces, Virgil could tell this since he was the one to make Vimana as a birthday present to his king and to see if he could make something that could fly as a challenge to himself.

'_Be careful, my king_' Virgil thought before looking at the river as Rider activated his reality marble and both he and the beast vanished.

"Incoming!" Derek yelled looking over Virgil saw Berserker about to fly past them and quickly put up a barrier.

Berserker flew past the group but thankful they didn't get drenched thanks to Virgil's shield, Virgil drops it once Berserker left their view with Gilgamesh hot on Berserker's heels.

"Thanks, Caster," Derek said making his servant nod.

"What now? I know he said he would buy us some time but if we don't think of something really fast we'll be right back where we started," Waver said as Derek glanced at Caster who nods.

"From what we've seen of that beast and it's abilities we'll need a single blow to take it out and stop it from regenerating," Caster said making Lancer look at him.

"But that would take an Anti-fortress attack or noble phantasm to do," Lancer said as Derek spoke up.

"Thankfully Caster here has one, his noble phantasm is an Anti-fortress attack but due in order for him to use I must reveal his true name due to the restrictions we set in place for our contract," Derek said as Saber spoke up.

"So you will be able to take out that monster in one blow?" She asked only for Caster to shake his head.

"If I was at full power then yes but due to using up half of my mana and magic in distracting the shadow's beast my attack will only be at half power thus it might only destroy half of the beast," Caster explained.

"It's better than nothing! Einzbern? Do you have other ideas that you can add?" Waver asked as Irisviel looked a little lost.

Then a ring was heard, Irisviel jumped a bit before pulling a phone from her pocket. She looked a bit clueless as to how to use it though.

"Wait a minute, um, I don't know how to use this," Irisviel said holding out the phone.

Waver steps forward and took the phone, he answers it.

"No I'm, wait! Who is this?" Waver asked as Virgil heard a male voice on the other end.

"Who are you?" Waver asked before he said "That's right, basically,"

"To a point, he can get within one hundred meters or so I think it should be possible, Rider has control over where he enters back into this world," Waver said as the voice said making Waver nod.

"I can, probably, I think," Waver said before he made a confused face as the phone call ended.

"Something the matter?" Lancer asked as Waver looked at him.

"Well, uh, he asked me to give you a message, Saber's left hand has an Anti-fortress noble phantasm," Waver said as Lancer gasped.

"Is this true Saber?" Lancer asked making the king nod.

"I see, do you think is capable of helping Caster's noble phantasm obliterate that monster?" Lancer asked as Saber nods again.

Virgil looked away as words were exchanged between knights, their words filled with honor and respect. Virgil admired that, he instead focused on gathering his mana and magic. He then felt a curse lifting making him look back over to see Lancer breaking his yellow spear thus lifting the curse on Saber's left arm.

Virgil felt her mana rise as she spoke: "Rest assured, Lancer, upon my blade I will prevail!"

Virgil smiled as he watched invisible air be dispelled revealing the glowing golden blade beneath it, it was a sight to see and made Virgil feel honored to witness a blade made by the myths of old.

"Now it's our turn," Derek said facing Caster who nods as everyone turns to them.

Derek held up his hand showing his command seals.

"By the power of my command seal I, Derek Ganger, release the restrictions placed upon Virgil Elymas's noble phantasm!" Derek said as his command seals glow red a seal vanished from his hand leaving him with two seals.

Virgil felt something lift from him as his mana and magic spiked hard, Waver gasped saying "So much mana!"

"Did he say Virgil Elymas? As in the first mage and magic-user in recorded history," Irisviel asked in awe before the sound of engines was heard.

Looking over the group saw Berserker flying over, Virgil growls yelling "Saber! It's now or never!"

Saber nods before jumping from the bank and running on the water with Berserker after her, Virgil sent Derek a nod before jumping up and into the air. He managed to get above Berserker and fire a simple fire arrow which the mad warrior dodged making Virgil growl, he then gasped as his king appeared behind Berserker.

Then something ejected from Berserker's jet heading right for his king! Virgil's old instincts kicked in as he quickly teleports onto Vimana beside Gilgamesh who jumps slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Virgil!" Gilgamesh yelled before he was grabbed by his mage and teleported right as the objects hit and exploded destroying Vimana sending it back to Gilgamesh's treasury.

Virgil grunts as he landed on top of the Mion River bridge, he pants before standing up as Gilgamesh shook his head getting his bearing before standing up with Virgil who looked back at the river as Lancer destroyed the jet Berserker was using making him fall but with the minigun and preparing to fire at Saber.

"No!" Virgil yelled going to prepare an arrow when three weapons shot past him and hit the minigun Berserker held making it explore and send the mad servent flying.

"Payback for destroying my Vimana," Gilgamesh said as he closed his gates making Virgil chuckle a bit glancing at his king before looking back at the monster as Saber turns to face it herself.

Taking a deep breath Virgil summoned a golden arrow, he could feel his noble phantasm starting to activate as rumbles were heard as a light was seen in the distance. The royal mage knotted his arrow and spoke.

"Look to the heavens and face their wrath," Virgil said his words activating the final stage of his noble phantasm as his arrow glows.

Gilgamesh looked at his mage feeling the energy around him as it climbed higher, he could see the strain on Virgil's face showing that he was at his limits as it was. He frowns looking down below as Saber readied her own noble phantasm, he crossed his arms and stood ready in case something went wrong.

"Alright now, Saber, show me your best I shall judge your worth as a heroic spirit with my own two eyes," Gilgamesh said as Saber held her sword and began to charge it.

Golden lights surrounded her as Virgil put as much Mana and magical energy into his final strike as he dared, he grunts as he felt Saber's attack reach its limit.

"Now! Saber!" Virgil yelled as he took aim making seals appear in front of Enki that light up as the conditions were met and fired yelling "Enki!" The arrow was released and flew towards the beast too fast for the eye to follow, the arrow hit the center of the beasts head as it screeched.

Saber took a step forward and yelled out her Noble Phantasm, Excalibur, which released a huge attack right as something came down from the sky. A huge spear pierces the heavens making red lines spread out among the sky then like an illusion it appeared to shatter across the sky like a mirror breaking as the spear hits the monster right as Saber's attack hits thus causing a huge explosion as a golden pillar of light rose up completely destroying the beast.

Virgil stood tense panting lightly as the light fades to show that nothing remained letting Virgil relax and de-summon Enki, he felt something wet on his face making him reach up and touch his nose only to pull his hand back to see blood on his fingertips.

"Ha, I'm at my limit," Virgil mutters making Gilgamesh look at him only for his king's eyes to widen slightly as he saw the blood coming from Virgil's nose, a sign that he had overdone himself.

"Virgil, you idiot you've overdone yourself again," Gilgamesh said tensing up as his mage sways lightly.

"It appears I have, sorry Gil," Virgil said as he almost fell backward if not for Gilgamesh catching him, the king placed Virgil's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his right arm around Virgi's waist keeping him upright.

"Rest, let your master know I've taken you back to your safehouse it's the least I can do," Gilgamesh said as Virgil hums closing his eyes and talking to Derek.

'_Derek, Gilgamesh is taking me back to the safe house I'm at my limit and exhausted, tell the others that Archer is returning me in thanks for saving him also give my congrats on a victory well earned_' Virgil sent and smirks when he got a reply that was filled with relief and gratitude.

'_Will do Virgil, make sure you rest! Or I'll ask Gilgamesh to pin you down to make sure you rest!_' Derek said making Virgil chuckle before he felt a pull.

Opening his eyes he saw himself at the safe house, he guided Gilgamesh inside until they reached his personal room. There Virgil let his armor be replaced by a simple pair of black sleeping pants as Gilgamesh changed into his own casual clothing, the king lay Virgil on his bed and sighs.

"What an evening this has been, it almost brings back memories of our adventures," Gilgamesh said with a smile.

"It did? Didn't it, ah, at least the monsters of our time didn't regenerate like that," Virgil chuckled before wincing and holding his head.

Gilgamesh frowns before climbing on the bed and leaning over his mage, he then leans down and pulled Virgil into a gentle kiss. It lasted for a few minutes before both pulled apart, the king hums.

"Better?" He asked making Virgil nod.

"Thank you, Gil," Virgil mutters before his eyes slowly closed as sleep claimed him.

Gilgamesh nods as he got up and went over to Virgil desk in his room and picked up a cloth, he used a simple spell and wetted the cloth before going back over and cleaning Virgil's face of blood. When done Gilgamesh tossed the cloth into the waste before glancing back at his mage, he smiles satisfied that he was in a deep sleep and resting.

'_Rest well my mage, I look forward to seeing you again soon_' Gilgamesh said before vanishing as that annoying Tokiomi called him.

While Gilgamesh went to deal with his master, Virgil slept on with dreams of past adventures filling his dreams making him smile in his sleep.

* * *

Done! I hope I did okay, it was hard to add in Virgil and to describe his noble phantasm! But I think I did okay.

Also, a little bit of fluff and caring Gilgamesh at the end, aww!

In the next chapter, things kick off as servants face each other once more.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
